bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Infernal Ravager Korzan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810317 |no = 8154 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = A notorious ravager from the world of Eneroth. Years of endless rampaging did not earn him any solace. Despite coming to be feared as one of Eneroth's mightiest warriors, Korzan's soul was left as empty as before. Determine to find a new purpose in life, he set off to seek a mysterious band of hunters rumored to consist of both Deva and Morokai. He was convinced that the person capable of uniting the people of two warring nations might be able to provide the answers he sought. Upon arriving at their camp, he discovered that their camp was attacked by a trio of Emperor Devil Scorpions, one of the deadliest beasts to roam the Baldemar Badlands. Following his battle instincts, Korzan jumped into the fray and quickly slayed one of the three scorpions. Ready to take on his next prey, he was stunned to find the other two scorpions defeated. Upon their carcass stood . On her head were the horns of the Morokai and on her back spanned the unmistakable wings of the Deva. One look into her eyes was enough for Korzan to understand the difference in power between them. He thought to himself that perhaps this person could be the one to help him find his destiny. |summon = No longer will I be a slave to the past. The name Korzan will forever be remembered as that of Eneroth's mightiest warrior! |fusion = This is ludicrous. Are you doing this because you find me weak? That's preposterous! |evolution = Don't presume that I serve you, fool! My quest for true power never ends. You'd be wise to stay out of my way. |hp_base = 4881 |atk_base = 2170 |def_base = 1649 |rec_base = 1330 |hp_lord = 6973 |atk_lord = 3101 |def_lord = 2357 |rec_lord = 1901 |hp_anima = 7865 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 3339 |def_breaker = 2119 |def_guardian = 2595 |atk_guardian = 2859 |hp_oracle = 6617 |rec_oracle = 2258 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Infernal Furor |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, greatly boosts critical damage, boosts BB gauge when attacked & boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |lsnote = 175% boost to Critical damage, 3~6 BC when attacked, 50% boost to Atk when BB is full |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Velkar Fissure |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage increases as HP decreases), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & partially restores own BB gauge |bbnote = +2.5% multiplier per 1% HP lost (500% total), 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Critical rate, 40% boost to own BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 250~500 |sbb = Shakti Dabana |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage increases as HP decreases), boosts critical damage and Atk relative to HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP lost (800% total), 75% boost to Critical damage, 20% boost to Atk relative to Max HP, 10% boost to Max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 400~800 |ubb = Agni Iagana |ubbdescription = 2 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage increases as HP decreases), greatly boosts critical damage and Atk relative to HP for 3 turns & massively boosts own max HP |ubbnote = +28% multiplier per 1% HP lost (4000% total), 300% boost to Critical damage, 50% boost to Atk relative to Max HP, 100% boost to own Max HP |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~4000 |es = Primal Bloodlust |esitem = Vulcan Axe |esdescription = Negates critical, elemental damage & boosts BB Atk when Vulcan Axe is equipped |esnote = 200% boost |evofrom = 810316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Korzan's UBB HP buff will pass on to the unit in the same tile in the event of the entire squad dying (this can only happen in Trials or certain Grand Quests.) |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Korzan3 }}